The FSU-RISE program is located at Fayetteville State University (FSU), the second-oldest historically black public institution of higher education in the state and one of the 17 constituent institutions of the University of North Carolina System. Based upon the success of the FSU-RISE program since its inception in 2002, this application proposes to expand the dynamic, multi-faceted program to include math and computer science majors in the third funding cycle. The overarching goal of FSU-RISE is to increase the number of well-prepared Biology, Chemistry, Psychology, Math, and Computer Science FSU graduates entering graduate programs in the biomedical and behavioral sciences by having at least 75% (9 of 12) FSU-RISE graduates enroll in doctoral programs each year. To achieve this goal, four objectives have been proposed: (1) To enhance the academic preparation of biology, chemistry, psychology, math and computer science majors so that at least 80% of students earn a 3.0 GPA or better each year; (2) To provide students with research training and hands-on research experiences so that at least 85% of students will engage in research each year; (3) To enhance the capability of at least 75% (45 of 60) of faculty to provide biomedical and behavioral research training through development workshops each year; and (4) To improve the biomedical and behavioral research training environment at FSU by engaging at least 75% (45 of 60) of faculty in research-related activities each year. To address these objectives, a series of phased-in student development activities have been designed to strengthen the academic performance and research skills of students beginning with pre-freshmen and continuing through the senior year. Each year of participation in the program, students build upon skills developed and gain new experiences in preparation for competitive entry into graduate schools. Real world research experience is gained through extramural summer internships and intramural research activities. Faculty development and institutional development activities are designed to enhance the research training infrastructure at the institution. The expected outcomes of the continued successful implementation of the FSU-RISE Program are: (1) 75% of students entering the program each year will persist in the science, psychology, math and computer science major; (2) 100% of scholars completing the program will be accepted into a graduate program following graduation from FSU; and (3) each year, 75% of the FSU-RISE scholars who graduate will enter a doctoral program in biomedical/behavioral science fields. Formative and summative reports will be used to evaluate program performance measures and effectiveness.